Kermit in Sesame Street Merchandise
]] A list of ''Sesame Street items that have included Kermit the Frog. *The Sesame Street Book of People and Things (1970) *The Sesame Street Book of Puzzlers (1970) *1979 Sesame Street Calendar (1979) *The Sesame Street Dictionary (1980) *The Sesame Street Storybook Alphabet (1980) *Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (1981) *Follow that Bird (1985) * Follow That Bird coloring book (1985) *Follow That Bird! (storybook) (1985) *Count All the Way to Sesame Street (1985) *Magic on Sesame Street (1988) *Oscar's Letter Party (1988) *Elmo Saves Christmas (1996) *Letters (CD-ROM) (1997) *Numbers (CD-ROM) (1997) *Elmopalooza (1998) *Sesame Street Unpaved (1998) *The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street (1998) *CinderElmo (1999) *Tyco Magic Talking Kermit (1999) *Berkshire Fashions hat (2005) *Street Gang: The Complete History of Sesame Street (2008) *Sesame Street: A Celebration of Forty Years of Life on the Street (2009) Video appearances (archive material) *Learning About Letters - also appeared in the activity booklet that originally came with this video *Learning About Numbers *Getting Ready to Read *I'm Glad I'm Me - appears in three segments *The Alphabet Game - also appeared in the activity booklet that originally came with this video *Big Bird's Storytime - four Sesame Street News Flash segments plus cameo in new footage at the end *Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street *Sing Yourself Silly *Rock & Roll - brief cameo in "Forty Blocks From My Home" *Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game - two songs; also appeared in the lyrics poster that originally came with this video *Sing-Along Earth Songs - also appeared in the lyrics poster that originally came along with this video. *Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration *Put Down the Duckie (special) *Quiet Time *Tingo's Crush *Bert & Ernie's Word Play *Elmo's World: The Street We Live On - appears in a brief clip during a montage *What's the Name of That Song? - two songs and also appeared in booklet *Friends to the Rescue *A Celebration of Me, Grover! - appears in two brief clips during a montage *Old School: Volume 1 *Playtime with Grover *Old School: Volume 2 *Sesame Street: 40 Years of Sunny Days - also appeared on the cover. *Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting - also appears on the cover. Album appearances *The Sesame Street Book & Record *Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street *Sesame Street Gold *60 Favorite Songs from Sesame Street *10th Anniversary Album *Aren't You Glad You're You? *Follow That Bird (soundtrack)- spoken dialogue *The Gang's All Here *Surprise! *We Are All Earthlings *Cheep Thrills *Sesame Street Celebrates-two songs *Platinum All-Time Favorites *Hot! Hot! Hot! Dance Songs *Platinum Too *Splish Splash: Bathtime Fun *Dreamytime Songs *Sesame Street Best- four songs *Elmopalooza (soundtrack) *Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music- four songs *All About Animals (1970) *Kermit the Frog & Grover (1976) *This Frog / Proud of Me (1977) *Sesame Disco! (1979) *The Wonderful World of Sesame Street (1980) *Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration (1991) Category:Sesame Street Lists